eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Julie Haye
Julie Haye made her first appearance on 15 September 1997. She is portrayed by Karen Henthorn. Storylines Julie Haye is the teacher of Clare Bates. She is first seen at a parent-teacher meeting in September 1997, where she informs Clare's guardian, Nigel Bates, that Clare is associating with a gang of bullies. Clare is initially against Julie's interference, but with Nigel's help, the bullying is eventually curtailed. Julie occasionally visits Nigel's video shop to rent French films, and they become friends. Julie intends to put on a play about the history of Walford and persuades Nigel to help organise it. The play prompts local interest and everyone wants to be involved. Julie kisses Nigel one night after a play committee meeting, but Nigel does not reciprocate, so she is embarrassed. Meanwhile, Clare has begun dating a fellow pupil at her school named Josh Saunders, who is Julie's son. Julie is divorced from Josh's father Eliot Saunders, and uses her maiden name so Josh will not be bullied by other pupils. Eliot is unhappy that Julie is planning to take Josh to live in Scotland, which also saddens Nigel. Regretting his prior reticence, Nigel asks Julie to dinner. Their date goes well and they end the evening with a kiss. Julie's play rehearsals go ahead amidst many problems, mainly concerning casting, as everyone wants the best roles. She also manages to offend Nigel when she recasts his role to Alex Healy. Nigel begins to think that Julie does not reciprocate his feelings, but after much moping Julie reassures him that she really is interested, and invites herself to stay the night at his house. However, the following day, the rose bush that Nigel planted in his dead wife's honour is discovered dead. He sees this as a bad omen and ends his relationship with Julie without explanation. Julie is furious and Clare's attempts to get them back together fail. Nigel regrets his decision but he finds it impossible to tell Julie how he feels as she is too busy organising her play. The play is performed and is a success. Depressed, Nigel shuns the after party, which saddens Julie as she is leaving for Scotland the next day and is unable to say goodbye. Just as her taxi is driving away, Nigel stops it, confesses his love to Julie and asks if he and Clare can come to Scotland with her and Josh. Julie agrees and comes to collect Nigel and Clare later, to begin their new life together as a family in Scotland. When Clare returns to Walford a decade later, in 2008, she reveals that Nigel and Julie are still happily together. Appearances 1997 * Episode 1504 (15 September 1997) 1998 *Episode 1566 (26 January 1998) *Episode 1568 (29 January 1998) *Episode 1572 (9 February 1998) *Episode 1573 (10 February 1998) *Episode 1575 (16 February 1998) *Episode 1581 (2 March 1998) *Episode 1582 (3 March 1998) *Episode 1583 (5 March 1998) * Episode 1585 (10 March 1998) * Episode 1586 (12 March 1998) * Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Past Characters Category:Saunders Family Category:Teachers Category:1997 Arrivals Category:1998 Departures Category:Low Quality Images